


Just to Hold Your Hand

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Autistic Charlie, Brother/Sister Incest, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Rambling, Secret Crush, Sibling Incest, hand holding, nothing serious happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Charlie will find any excuse to hold her brothers hand.I don't know, this idea just popped into my head and I sort of went with it since I apparently had a writing flow.Nothing big happens, this is just a ramble.





	Just to Hold Your Hand

“Come on Charlie” Peter sighed, getting out of the car. She did so and went over beside him. He frowned slightly, his mom had forced him to “get out of the house” for a bit. He had no idea why she cared that he spent most of his time in his room or watching tv. 

For whatever reason, he decided to let his little sister tag along. She might make things more interesting. Also, she needed groceries, or something. 

Charlie on the other hand, didn’t mind much at all. It wasn’t like she was doing anything important. She glanced up at her brother, feeling a slight twinge in her chest. As per usual. 

“Why are we parked behind this building.” She asked flatly.

“Mom wants me out of the house so...I figured we could kill some time by walking.”

That made sense. 

This section of town was a little odd, there were shops lined along the street and such. Perfect for walking, not as much for parking directly in front of the store you wanted to go into. Despite it being Saturday, it was oddly empty, other than the cars that would pass by.

She strolled along with him until they hit the curb.

“Okay, ready?” he said, sounding a bit more cheerful.

It was just accustomed that Peter held her hand when they crossed the street. When Charlie had started to walk Annie had told him to watch her and such. And while Charlie was quite the handful as a toddler, six year old Peter wasn’t bothered at all, and even saw it as “Big Brother duty” which he openly embraced. For whatever reason, it just stuck as they grew older. 

Charlie swayed a bit as she thought about it. She didn’t need him to hold his hand to cross the street, she was sure she could do it by herself, but...she still _wanted_ him to. She felt her heart jump a little as he grabbed onto her hand. She glanced up at him as they started to walk, but he was just looking ahead and to the side-ish. 

She didn’t always feel this way whenever he held her hand, but something had changed. Whenever she looked at him now, it just made her feel all sorts of things. Her eyes were noticing his short curly hair which cradled around his neck nicely. She found herself eyeing his shoulders as well, despite the back of his jacket slightly covering part of them. A very woozy feeling was growing in her chest. Not wanting him to catch her she ended her long glance at him. 

Thankfully, the store was across diagonally from where they were parked, meaning they had to cross the street again. Charlie looked downwards to hide her smile. 

She felt mildly disappointed when they reached the curb and he let her land go. It was a small little market, which Peter assumed would have whatever Charlie needed to get. But his little sister really wanted any reason to grab onto his hand again. Any one would do. He could see her hesitate and met her eyes. 

“I uhh….left my money in the car.”

That was a flat out lie. It was in her front pocket. She felt a little bad, but still. That was four more times she got to hold onto his hand. _Four._

“Aw shit, well let’s go get it.” Peter said, rather nonchalantly. He pressed the button to wait for the crossing sign.

Charlie smiled as they made their way back to the car, and he didn’t seem to notice. She stayed close to him feeling somewhat energized. 

Drat. They made it.

After he unlocked the car with his keys Charlie actually went over to pretend to look for her money. She didn’t want him to feel like he walked all this way for no reason. 

“Uh, got it.” She mumbled, and he nodded. 

“Alright, ready?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice was barely audible. She didn’t feel like speaking today, but she didn’t mind being near her brother at all. 

As they headed back over, Charlie slightly squeezed his hand, just to see what he’d do. Nothing really. Interesting. Pushing it a bit she very lightly leaned against his arm a bit. He glanced down, perhaps a little confused, but kept walking with her. 

Charlie quietly sighed to herself and she wished the crosswalk was 100 miles long. 

But of course, it wasn’t, and they made it back to the store. She just accepted it and headed inside, Peter following her.

“What do you need?” he asked her.

“Uh...milk. And chocolate syrup.” 

He sort of smiled at that. 

“Ok.” 

She seemed to lead the way into the store and Peter followed quietly. He never babied her like their mother did. He didn’t need to, he knew she was smart enough to do some things on her own. Truthfully, he found his mother’s behavior towards her ridiculous at times.

As she grabbed her stuff Peter absentmindedly checked his phone. No notifications. He sort of just stared at the screen, not even sure of his current emotion. Bored? Annoyed? Neutral? Something like that. He followed along as little sister headed out of the aisle. 

He suddenly heard a ‘cluck’ and put his phone in his pocket. He knew that was a sign that she was nervous. Charlie on the other hand, had tried to muffle it. Annoyed with herself that she was such a freaking weirdo. 

Shaking it off, she approached the counter and paid for her stuff in silence. Peter kept a watchful eye and noticed she barely made any eye contact with the man behind the counter. He didn’t say anything about it, as that was pretty standard for her. She had successfully paid for her things so he didn’t see the issue really… Charlie carried her bag of stuff in her other hand. 

They headed back out, crossing the two crosswalks again with no real issue. Though to Charlie, it was still incredibly calming. Now they were back on the curb and about to go to the car. She paused, and just glanced around, looking for anything really. She noticed some small book shop on the other side of the street. 

“Um, wanna go look in there..?” she asked, pointing over to it. He frowned.

“Why though...I mean you’re still gonna have to carry your bag.” He mentioned, finding it odd she wanted to go there rather than heading home. 

“Yeah, so.” She mumbled. 

Peter just nodded. Ok. Why not. Nothing else to do. He pressed the button for the crosswalk again.

And off they went. She tried walking a bit slowly but she couldn’t help but keep up with her brother’s pace. Turning left this time, they walked down the sidewalk to where the book store was.

As they entered, it was a little dusty. There were only two or three shelves lined with an assortment of all different kinds of books and a few DVD’s here and there. One of the overhead lights was broken and the woman at the counter paid no attention to their arrival, with her headphones in and phone in hands. They’d never been in here before. Getting an idea, Charlie hid a smirk.

She grabbed a hold of his hand again. This time, Peter seemed surprised and looked at her.

“Um...you don’t want me to get lost in here right.” 

Peter blinked, utterly confused.

“This place is the size of a Starbucks...”

Holding back a sigh, she slowly let go, defeated and realized how much of a stretch that was.

“Yeah, you’re right...” 

He playfully swiped the top of her head though, making her smile. Since they were here, she decided she would look around. 

There was nothing that interested her really, it was mostly lengthy novels and some outdated textbooks. The few DVD’s were mostly romance and few action-y ones. Bleh. Heading back up to the front, she could see her brother had picked up a book and was thumbing through it. Peaking behind a shelf, she stood and admired him until he suddenly glanced up and looked directly at her. Oops.

“You ready?” He asked, tossing the book aside. 

Charlie nodded. She didn’t exactly mind heading home now. She could finish up a drawing or something before dinner. Peter led the way out and she followed closely. 

He pressed the crosswalk button and they both waited for the light to turn Green.

When it did, he grabbed onto her hand once more.

Charlie smiled.


End file.
